nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: ' '''Rank: ' 'Appearance: ' 'Personality: ' 'History: ' '''Family: Extras: *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Leave Your Cats Below Here '''Name: Sunstripe Rank: Warrior Appearance: Yellow with orange stripes and yellow eyes. Personality: Always calm, is sometimes playful, but always NEVER trusts his enemies. History: Being born in plain day, the kitten was named Sunstripe. His mother carried him to Stormstar, the leader of NightClan, who was her friend. After a few days, Sunstripe's mother went missing. Family: Lightheart (Mother ~ Whereabouts unknown), Shadowpaw (Father) Extras: Has special powers to bring fellow clan members back to life. Name:Russetkit Kit Small russet she-cat The timid one of the litter. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father Name: Skykit Kit Silver she-cat More boisterous than the rest. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father Maplekit Kit Tortoiseshell Less boisterous than Skykit but more excitable than Russetkit. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father -Lilly Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Scarredkit Rank:Kit Appearance:A pure white she-kit with green eyes and scars all over body and a long one along chest Personality:Lonely Shy Tramatized History:Was abused by parents and ran away bleeding and joined nightclan after meeting stormstar Family: Unknown Approved! Next time sign your name :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name:Spottedkit Pelt:Orange with light red spots and a white belly History:None Family:Unknown Adopted father:Meltfeather Adopted mother:Appleblossom (my cat) Siblings:Sunkit and Cherrykit Extas:was found with her siblings in the forest searching for her family.Meltfeather adopted them. -Spottedstar02 Approved~ -- Rainy Talk Blog 19:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Appleflower Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pretty ginger tabby she-cat Personality: nice and kind. She's always willing to help a clanmate. History: clan-born Family: None Extras: Could she be one of my appretices' mentors please? [[User:Spottedpool599|'''I'm Spotty.]][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' 21:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC)' Approved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 22:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ''Name: Windstrike Rank: StarClan Warrior Appearance: Snow white cat with icey blue eyes Personality: Loyal and kind History: He was taken into Nightclan, killed by Thunderpath. Family: Unknown. Extras: He can make himself teleport to anywhere that is familar to him. ''Approved! Finally some more StarClan cats! XD '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 23:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Silvermist Rank: StarClan Cat Appearance: Slender, lithe, small silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tail-tip and paws and green eyes with a scar on her shoulder. Personality: She is calm and wise. History: Died of battle wound. Family: Unknown Extras: N/A You said you needed mor SatrClan cats, so yeah. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 '''''I am amazing...] 23:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Goldeneye Rank: Warrior Appearance: A black cat with one golden eye and a white foot Personality: A nice cat. he respects his team mates. But can act like a kit during his spare time History: He was a kittypet who ran away from his home. He joined nightclan later . But not telling anyone his origins. Family: Unknown Extras: He can be very playful or very serious depending on whats happening. -Max 01:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 01:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I know I have a lot of cats, but I roleplay like there's nothing else to do, and... I've run out of free cats~ Name: Russia Rank: loner/wandering kittypet Appearance: very fluffy (not fat) brown tom with dark eyes and white neck-fur Personality: Innocent, wants everyone to be friends, clumsy, dislikes strife and happy-go-lucky. History: He came to NightClan a while ago, under his cover name, Rus, and attempted to join NightClan. He wasn't accepted, though, mainly because he accidentally wrecked half the dens in the camp on his first day. Later on, he admitted that he was actually a kittypet who decided to explore the outside world (He was kinda hoping for a warmer country than Russia) and his real name was Russia. Family: Unknown Extras: He can make anyone like him. Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name: Night Rank: Loner/Helper of Nightclan. Appearance: like Blackpaw exceapt a darker shade of black and minus the scar and blind eye and eye spot. Personality: Silent, Nice except for when someone hurts Blackpaw his sister, Headstrong and jumps to conclusions. History: Was born 8 moons before Blackpaw was born aking him 17 moons old. He is the only family Blackpaw has left Is a close friend of Stormstar because he was in Nightclan as a kit and left when he heard his parents died. Family: Tigerlilly, mother, Deceased. Mahogenybark, Father, Deceased. Blackpaw, Sister, Alive. Extras: when it comes to the protection of kits he is one to help. Project zeta (talk) 16:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Applroved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 20:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Cheetahpaw' Rank: Apprintce Appearance: Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with Blue eyes Personality: Kind and sweet but feirce when needed to be. ''' '''History: Born into Nightclan Family: Tanglepaw- Brother, Sweetpaw- Sister, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: None By: Cynderheart ''' '''Name: Tanglepaw Rank: Apprentce Appearance: a Jet black tabby tom with blue eyes Personality: Feirce and strong but has a soft side History: Born into Nightclan Family: Cheetahpaw- Sister, Sweetpaw- Sister, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: None By: Cynderheart ' Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name:Firecloud Rank: Warrior Pelt: Ginger Personality; Rude Family: None History:Clan born ~Lexilew Name:CloverKit Rank:Kit Apperance:he is a light colored orange tabby with white paws,belly,tail and the tips over her ears. he has green eyes though the left eye is clouded and has a bad scar on it. Personalty:he is very brave and kind though can sometimes be ambtious he completly loyal to his clan. He does have a short temper and is a trouble-macker but he's very fun and sharp-tounged History:His family was killed by rouge cats and he was left wondering the woods alone,cold and hungry (he and his family were loners). One night he collapsed and was near death when Silentmoon found him and brought him back to the camp to be taken cared for. sience then he has devoted himself to doing what he can for the clan ever with his dissablility. Family:all are dead Extra:he is blind in his left eye but his hearing and smell are very powerful but yet need to be developed only still being a kit Name:Silentmoon Rank:Warrior Apperance:She is complety black excepted for a white star like patch on her forhead.She also has blue quick eyes Personalty:she is loyal,truthful and always does whats right. She's very quiet but very strong.She's also very quick and silent very long tempered and wise and respects those who are above her (even though she might not agree with there desitions) History:Is only known to herself Family:unown Extra:she's very quick and stealthy and often blends in with the night Gummie3 (talk) 21:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Gummie ''Approved! '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 21:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) '''Name:Captin Rank: Rouge Appearance:He has an orange pelt Personality:A nice rouge always willing to spare a mouse. But him and Goldeneye are big enemies. History:He say Goldeneye when he was a kitty-pet . Goldeneye warned him to get out of his territory Family:Unknown Extras:N/A -Max 22:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 22:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Briarpaw Apprentice Pretty brown and ginger she-cat This beautiful cat is quiet, smart, and soft to kits, but strong in battle. Never hurts any innocent cats. She can be quite sassy, though. Clanborn Mother Swiftsand, father Duststrike, siblings Ashpaw, Scorchpaw, and Shadepaw Birth was not commented. xD Shadepaw Apprentice Brown and black tom Tough cat, and often bullies cats cause of it. One of the best fighters in Clan. Not very good with annoying kits, more quiet, strong type. In fact, he dislikes kits. And any annoying cat. Clanborn Mother Swiftsand, father Duststrike, siblings Ashpaw, Scorchpaw, and Briarpaw. Birth was not commented. xD [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''That's about it...]] Name: Sweetpaw Rank: Apprentic Appearance: a orange colored she-cat with Hazel eyes Personality: Feirce when needed to be and kind to thous who are kind to her History: Born into Nightclan Family: Cheetahpaw- Sister, Tanglepaw- Brother, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: wants to be Whiteheart's apprentice, has a sharp tounge when she wants to be rude. By: Cynderheart ''' '''Name: Darkheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Personality: Feirce when he's needed but has a soft side ''' '''History: Born into Nightclan Family: His moher and fahter died, his sibilings are Flashtail and Coperhaert Extras: his apprentice is Tanglepaw By: Cynderheart ''' Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 22:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Name: Athena Rank: Warrior Appearance: A bengal she-cat with emerald eyes Personality: Athena is smart like the Greek goddess she was named after, kind, curious, spunky, brave, and has a good sense of humor. History: As a newborn kitten, her mother was hunted down by an unknown enemy, so she brought her child to NightClan to be raised by her good friend, Stormstar. Baby Athena was taken in and soon she knew everything of a warrior. She was later named after the Greek Goddess of wisdom. Family: Adrianne (Mother: whereabouts unknown) Extras: Athena has been wanting to know who her family is. By: Riku Replica's Princess Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 22:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Name: BRVR Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Looks like BRVR wouldv'e as a cat, very sharp, blood-stained teeth, yellowish patterns. Personality: Not too mean, but not that nice. History: N/A. Only known by BRVR, and asked to keep his name (BRVR) at his apprentice ceremony. Surprised everyone, but it worked... Family: N/A Extras: Is more alone. 23:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Accepted~ 'Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL' Leaf Rank: Warrior Appearance: Solid brown she-cat with grey fat stripes ''' '''History: Taken into NightClan, asked to keep name. Family: Dragonfly{mother} Strike{Father} Personality: Silent. Completely Si-lent. ' '{I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 09:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] That's about it.. Name: Wretchedstorm Rank: Starclan Appearence: light brown she cat with white paws Personality: Kind, smart, and brave History:died saving kit from thunderpath the kit survived but she was hit to hard by the monster Family ; brother greenleaf Extras : got her name since she was the oppisite of wretched signature lulerb03 Name: Greenleaf Rank: Starclan Appearence; pure white tom with brown paws personality: Loyal, swift, and wise History; died saving kit from drowning but drowned himself in the process Family: wretchedstorm (sister) bassstripe (mate) limekit (kit) Extras: Died shortly after sister saved limekit lulerb03 Name: bassstripe Rank : queen Appearence: light Grey she cat with amber eyes Personality; Hyper, gentle, and mild tempered History: greif strucken after her mate died but has gotton over it.... sorta Family: Mate Greenleaf Kit limekit Extras : if wretchedstorm was still alive she would have asked her to mentor limekit lunaandursa4 Name Limekit Rank: Kit Appearence: pure white with splotches of grey and green eyes personality; willy and proud History: wish she never went near thunderpath so wretchedstorm would be alive Family: mother bassstripe father greenleaf Extras; wishes to take the name limeleaf in memory of her father lunaandursa4 Name: Taintedkit Rank: Kit Appearence: Black she-kit with russet spots and dark violet eyes Personality: Trouble-like and easily tempered History: Was once a former kittypet Family: Big sister: Fuzzypaw Extras: She makes Fuzzypaw go crazy :P 20:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Poppytail Rank: Warrior (younger than Shinetail) Appearance: Tabby cat with green eyes Peronsality: Fast, Strong, Easily tempered History: When he was a kit, went to Starclan and came back down, and told stories Family: Little sister: Rainkit (In Starclan) Mom: Shinetail Step Father: Branchtail Extras: Wishes to rule a clan one day, other cats say she could do it and they believe and her and the she will make a clan one day, they will join her. ---{} Dancing Penguins! Baboosh!!! -Maybe it was Lighting ;) 22:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Please can you add a personality? '''Name: Itabby Rank: Kittypet (same as Russia) Appearance: ''' Italy Cat is a white cat with brown patches of fur on his head, left leg, back, and tail, Italy's closed eyes, and a curl on the left side of his head. '''Personality: He is very playful, and likes making friends History: He came with Russia to NightClan, though insisted he wanted to stay with the kittypet when NightClan rejected Russia and offer him a place. How he actually met up with Russia is confusing, because Itabby used to live in Italy, while Russia lived in Russia. Family: He has a brother called Romano Extras:He is very loyal, though for some reason likes flirting. O.o Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Category:Join the Clan